A typical chain bar lubricant composition has mineral oil as its base fluid. During operation of a chain saw much of the lubricant from the chain bar is deposited on the ground. This composition is not biodegradable. As a result, typical chain bar lubricant compositions remain in the environment after use for a great period of time causing considerable pollution particularly of the waterbed. As is generally known, one liter of such compositions is sufficient to render about 1 million liters of water unfit for human consumption.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,521 (Aepli et al., Jan. 14, 1975) provides an aqueous lubricating concentrate for lubricating continuously moving conveyor systems wherein said concentrate contains a fatty acid soap and a surfactant, wherein the improvement comprises the addition to said composition of monostearyl acid phosphate in an amount from about 0.15 to about 1.75 weight percent of the concentrate. The concentrate when diluted with water is then ready for use as a lubricating composition.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,170,539 (Snay et al., Feb. 23, 1965) relates to lubricating and more specifically to a method of and means for automatic lubrication of mechanism such as dairy conveyors with a lubricant such as a soap, water and water softening additive mixture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,740,324 (Schur, Apr. 26, 1988) discloses biodegradable tenacious compositions comprising a biodegradable lubricating oil and a biodegradable resinous component selected from the group consisting of colophonium-containing resins, colophonium and mixtures thereof. These compositions have utility as lubricants or as mold release agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,866,729 (Zimpel, Dec. 30, 1958) relates to a quenching oil composition for use in the metallurgical industries and to the method of quenching metals therewith. The quenching oil composition comprises a mineral oil base containing a critical amount within the range of from about 1.75% to about 3.0% by weight and preferably between 2.0% and 3.0% of an artificial resin prepared by polymerizing cycloalkene hydrocarbons or lower polymers thereof with linolenic acid oils and their derivatives.